


Shark Week

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, It kind of really bugs me that Meg is always Meg Masters., OT3, Saddness, We didn't even get to find out before she died., What is Meg's real name?, also shark week, but this is not saddness, meanstiel, this is ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was half cuddle, half headlock.</p><p>(Meanstiel fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just to indulge my recent mild obsession with Meanstiel.
> 
> (My polyship specific appreciation tumblr is here [Superpolyships](http://superpolyships.tumblr.com/). It's just getting underway but I am rather dedicated at this point to promoting the polyships of Supernatural so expect more there as time goes on.

"I'm not watching another trashy celebrity gossip show."

"Oh, and your crappy eighties b movies are so much better?"

"Damn right."

"I'd like to visit this fantasy world you live in Dean. It must be nice there."

Castiel rubbed three fingers up and down the bridge of his nose. He still wasn't sure who he had picked the habit up from, Sam perhaps? But it did rather well to express how he felt as Meg and Dean argued across him.

Meg snatched the remote from Dean. Dean reached across Castiel's lap and tried to pull it back from Meg. Meg grinned, her demonic strength keeping the remote firmly in her clutches.

"There's rumours Brangelina's adopting another kid."

"Robo Vampire is on."

Castiel plucked the remote from their hands to a chorus of _hey!_ He punched in the number for the discovery channel. It was shark week. He set the remote down on the coffee table and before Dean or Meg could make their move for it wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close. It was half cuddle, half headlock.

"Cas." Dean tried to push his arm off. "Come on, cyborgs and vampires!"

Meg struggled against his other arm, "That's practically Brangelina. Interview with a Vampire meets Hackers."

Castiel planted a kiss on the top of each their heads, "Look. It's starting."

They each pushed at him and tried to wriggle out of his grasp and make a grab for the remote. Castiel pulled them closer. Slowly he felt them relax, the tension leaving their bodies as they both leaned into him.

"....a cyborg wouldn't stand a chance against a great white shark."

"Angelina Jolie punched a shark in the nose once."

"What?"

"Tomb Raider."

"Oh yeah."

Dean shifted up to lean into Castiel's side. Castiel moved his arm to wrap around Dean's shoulders. Meg worked herself in closer. Castiel let his arm fall down to her waist.

"You know, I heard Brad Pitt is terrified of sharks." Dean said setting his hand down palm up in Castiel's lap.

Meg shifted and got her arm free. She reached over and laced her fingers into Dean's, "Well, guess it's good he's shacking up with Laura Croft: shark puncher extraordinaire."

Castiel rested his cheek against the top of Meg's head. Dean squirmed around until he worked his other arm behind Castiel, sliding his hand into Castiel's pants until he had a handful of butt. There was a moment of silence- well except for the narrator giving out facts about Great White Sharks- before there was a collective sigh from the three of them.

"....holy crap. That is huge."

"Don't worry I'd punch it in the nose for you– you too Clarence."

"Would you wear the Tomb Raider get up when you do it?"

Castiel gave them both an affectionate squeeze as they debated who was punching sharks for whom. Meg pressed her head against him and Dean flexed his fingers around his handful of butt. There were three more days of shark week. Castiel planned on spending them all like this.


End file.
